


All I Ask Is A Windy Day With The White Clouds Flying

by Superjustice



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Art, Book 6: Tongues of Serpents, Fluff, M/M, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superjustice/pseuds/Superjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy scene at sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Is A Windy Day With The White Clouds Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/gifts).



 This is my gift for Captainshellhead for the Holiday Exchange. She asked for an AU where Laurence accepted Tharkay's privateering proposal, but she ALSO asked for anything from the trip to Australia and this pic can work as either! Hope you like it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sea Fever by John Masefield


End file.
